


Cuddles

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [397]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Knotting, M/M, Omega Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please don't request prompts here, request them at lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> please don't request prompts here, request them at lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Jared smiled, wrapping his arms around Misha’s body, rubbing up and down his naked body, kissing the back of Misha’s neck lightly.

“Mmm…hey….” Misha murmured softly, gripping Jared’s arms, as he pushed back into Jared’s warmth, feeling the soft tug of Jared’s knot in him.

“Hey yourself.” Jared said, peppering light kisses everywhere he could reach. “You fallin’ asleep?”

“Yeah.” Misha nodded, twisting his head around to look up at Jared.

Jared leaned down, giving Misha a kiss on the lips, and he watched his lover’s eyes flutter softly.

“I can see.” Jared grinned. “Before you pass out in my arms…are you up for round two when we unknot?” Jared asked.

“Yeah. You can fuck me awake.” Misha laughed softly.

“That sounds like a plan.” Jared said, and Misha hummed softly, before he fell asleep in Jared’s arms, making the Alpha laugh softly, keeping a gentle and warm embrace around his Omega.


End file.
